Hit and Run
by popzOpopz
Summary: Going to a club to meet a guy for a deal but never expected to get happy ending.


**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own watch dog or their characters and I do not own any of the song lyrics.

**This is completely something different than the story I'm writing. Its inspire from it but this is just a one shot.  
I get scenarios in my head and I really like this one and I decided to share it. **

**I added some song lyrics as the music that's in the background since it takes place in club so I'll list the songs for those who want to listen.  
Might not be the type of music you might like but this is what I was listening to. **

Dollar Signs by Calvin Harris ft. Tinashe

No Type by Rae Sremmurd

Recognize by PARTNEXTDOOR ft Drake

Studio by Schoolboy Q

**This is just a random moment not meant to extend into a longer story. A teaser. A one night stand kind of deal.  
I hope you guys enjoy it. Just so you guys know, I ain't the best at writing my thoughts. **

* * *

_"….People searching for answers  
While the world's spinning faster  
They say love is the answer  
All you see is dollar signs….."_

And the beat drops.  
The music is vibrating through club. People are dancing and drinking the night away.  
Aiden walks into the club looking for the guy who wants to help take down Blume. Apparently, he knows how to get in and is willing to give Aiden and T-bone an easy access for a price. He asked Aiden to meet him at this underground club. He is smart enough not look like his regular self and dressed up like he is actually going to this club. Fixers are still on his trail so he has to blend in. He pulls out his profiler and starts to track down the cell phone and it leads him to a woman.

"_You have to be kidding me…_" he said to himself. The situation reminded him when he met Clara for the first time but he is sure this time it was a male who had contacted T-bone for this deal. He decided to sit nearby and observe the woman first. He is almost positive it's a guy his supposed to meet up. He looks at his profiler again and hacks into the phone and feels almost relieve that he is right. Now the question is, why does this woman have his phone? She is sitting with two other women. They are all very attractive and of course Aiden is intrigue by it but he knows he has to focus on what he came for. He looks at his profiler to hack into her phone but for some reason he can't.

And the beat drops.  
The women start to move to the music waving their arms. Sipping on their drinks, Aiden only focuses on the woman with the phone. He sees how she pulls out her own phone and leans over to the woman next to her and whispers to her get up and start to walk away. He carefully keeps an eye on them and watches them head upstairs. The woman with the phone let the others go up first and she turns to back and their eyes meet. He feels a chill that run up to his neck. He feels caught.  
He knew this meant something so he got up and headed to the stairs. When he got upstairs, he saw the woman sitting with a larger group of women. The other side there is some guys with more women. This is the lounge area with its own music, more mellow out.

_"…..I ain't got no type (Nah)…  
Bad bitches is the only thing that I like…."_

The bass echoes.  
Aiden sits at the table that's in a corner but with his view of the woman directly in front. He looks at his phone and tries to hacks into her phone again but nothing. He looks up and she is looking straight at him. _"Shit, she knows I've been trying to hack in"_ he thinks to himself. He gets up and heads over to the bar to order a drink. As he waits for his drink he feels someone's presences next to him, he turns and there she is. She is gorgeous and he can't deny it. She must be like at least 5'4ft tall, perfect curves, long dark hair with waves at the ends, full lips and the most seductive green eyes he had seen yet.

"Here…he's coming to see you" she says with such a sexy voice and hands him the phone. Aiden takes the phone gently touching her hand. It's been awhile since he's been intimate with a woman and she is really intriguing him. "My name is Gisel by the way…." She says as bites her lip. He winks at her and she winks back and turns around to leave. He couldn't help but to check her out and look how tight her red dress was on her. The dress exposed her back in v shape and it reveals her red ink dragon tattoo she has on her back. He grabs his drink and heads back to his seat.

_"Who is she?" _he wonders.  
He can't hack into phone. He can't find any information on her. The cameras fail to recognize her. He wants to know. They just keep looking at each other and it's aggravating him that he can't find anything on her and the only thing he knows is her name.

"I would give up if I was you" says a guy who just sits down across from Aiden but not blocking his view of Gisel. "She is off limits. I'm James, the guy that contacted your friend T-bone".

Aiden ignores what he says about Gisel and focuses on this deal. "How do I even know you can get us in?".

"You're going to have trust me my friend. I work in their facility so yeah I can get you in" James says and takes a sip of his beer. He leans back looking straight at Aiden waiting for him to talk.

Aiden doesn't trust him. Something about this guy isn't right. Things look shady around here. "What do you do at Blume?".

"Hey that doesn't matter. I just said I can get you in...easy".

"What are you the fucking janitor?" he knew this guy couldn't be an actual employee at Blume. He's at this club with guys that look like drug dealers definitely a shady place. He looks away and sees Gisel laughing and talking to the other women.

"I told you to give it up..." James rolls his eyes. "...and what if I am the janitor? I have to hide the fact I own this club and I got dealers making business. I do what I can to have us off the grid. That Blume…." He scoffed. "…They think all their employees are loyal".

Aiden isn't sure if this guy is someone he wants to make a deal with but he decides to make the deal for a reasonable price. They spoke about the things he has been noticing at Blume and how he can get them in and let them do whatever they plan to do. As they spoke, Aiden kept glancing over to see Gisel who would occasionally look back at him giving him a flirty looks. James kept telling him to give it up which made Aiden curious. Turns out she was running a drug and weapon trade business along with her brother who was known to be very dangerous. People called them the Red Dragons due to the matching red ink tattoo they have on their backs. They were trying to move their business up north, expanding their power. James warned Aiden that her brother, who name is Christian, will have his head chop off he try anything with her.

"She is the devil in disguise man. A drug you don't want to get addicted to. I heard…stories" James says.

_"…Girl you must be doin' magic  
Girl you must be doin' magic  
Turn fuckin' you to a habit  
I could name a lot of things any other man  
Won't do for you, I do for you…"_

The bass echoes.  
Her eyes hypnotize him as she looks at him. She sings along to the song. He watches as her lips moves and how she bobs her head and moves body to the beat. He is done with James and he could leave but he doesn't want to leave. He's not thinking with the right head. He wants her. There's something about her that is just so appealing. Her name might be Gisel, she might be a drug lord but she is a mystery. What he knew for sure is that she is just as interested and curious like he was. There's no denying it, the way she looks at him gives it away. Aiden feels his phone vibrate. He looks down and he got an unknown message saying:

'Come to the back'

Aiden looks up and sees Gisel get up from her seat. She slightly turns her head to look at Aiden and nods her head signaling him to follow her. He gets up and starts to follow her to back into the private room area. As she walks, she pulls her hair to the side showing off her tattoo turns flirtatious and blows kiss at him and fingers him to come closer. She turns the corner and she disappears from his view. Aiden stops for a second and thinks of the worst possible scenario. He thought what if she is trying to set him up. He slowly walks down the hallway and stops at the corner.

_"…See I've been in the studio just trying to get to you, baby  
All night laying verses though I'd rather lay with you, baby  
Bra and panties matching, nail and toes, you walk kinda lady  
Angel out of Heaven, such a goddess have a nigga prayin'…."_

He hears her voice singing along to the song that echo through the hall. Aiden walks around the corner and there she was standing against the wall right by the corner. She grabs him by his shirt and pulls him close to her.

"Finally, I gotcha" she said and pulls him down so she can kiss him and he didn't resist. She pulls away and grabs his hand and pulls him into a private room and pushes him in and slides the curtain close. "I want you and I want you now".

"Then come over here, I'm not going anywhere" he said with a smirk on his face. Feeling aroused, he is ready for some of her loving. He is ready to release tension that has been building up for a long time. He wanted badly.

_"…Throw and loc your pussy, girl, you knowing that your nigga faded  
Can I hit that pussy way I wanna while this record playin'?  
Put my tongue in different places, play a game of Operation  
Na-na-na-nla-nla-la-la, you get what I'm sayin'  
No metaphors, nothing like that  
I'm keeping it straight to the point with you  
I'mma put this dick up all inside of you…"_

The bass echoes.  
The music is loud and the bass is deep, perfect for the occasion. No one knows they are in the back. She moans and groans loud as she rides him on the sofa. Her dress is rolled up and her thong moved to the side. It excites her more to know there are people on the other side and no one knows their fucking. He kisses her and grabs her ass tight as he thrusts harder. Arching her back trying to catch her breath, he holds her tight kissing passionately. He wishes he could just rip her dress off and completely enjoy his treat. He picks her up and lays her down. He holds her down into the position she won't be able to get out from. Thrusting fast and hard, she has no choice but to be a good girl and take it.

_"…Take me higher, take me higher boy  
Switch it up one time, 180, drive me crazy  
Baby we gon' have sex on ceiling…"_

And higher she went climaxing, making her feel high on drugs. She yells out tensing up trying to get him off but he won't stop the rhythm. He rests his forehead against hers, looking at each other breathing heavy. She runs her fingers through his hair grasping on it tightly. "Come on baby, release it". She says and thinks of a cleaner ending. She pretends to gasp like if someone had step in. Naturally his reaction is to turn around to see and she pushes him off and got on her knees in front of him. "Release it" she opens her mouth and slides her tongue out ready for him to come. He is surprise how easily she offered herself for that since a lot of women don't easily give in for that act. She's a freak indeed. With a few strokes from her mouth, he releases feeling that sense of relief he needed. His legs feel weak and he steps back falling back onto the sofa. She quickly gets up and fixes herself up.

"Don't come out with me, wait about 10mins. I don't want my brother noticing us together".

Aiden gets up fixing his belt and grabs her arm before she leaves. "When can we meet again?".

She smiles at him and walks closer to him. Tips toes and kisses his lips gently. "Never" she whispers and quickly turns away and leaves. He stands there feeling daze yet he smiles thinking how good he feels now. He waits the 10mins and steps out to leave the private room. He sees a couple coming in together as he walks out. He looks around and doesn't see her. He leaves the lounge area and heads downstairs into the dance room. There are too many people and dark to look around but he finds her by the exit next to her brother and some body guards around them leaving the club. He tries to catch up to see where they were going but as soon as he steps out of the club they were gone. She is gone. He feels disappointed and walks to his car. Sitting there thinking about her, he can almost feel her lips against his. _"Damn it"_ he thinks to himself and starts up his car.

He drives off into the night feeling uneasy. He hasn't felt this good in a while. She is definitely a drug he can't have.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. I might do more of these but I'll see because I have the other story I need to work on.  
Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
